srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:An Arrival
General Information This adventure became available on August 27, 2010. Tips Prerequisites Must have completed Quest:Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne Walkthrough * On a road outside Tryndmoor, you stumble on a magical gate and a mysterious female. The young woman -- her dark hair tied in a long ponytail, and wearing a studded leather waistcoat and a bird-shaped amulet -- is unknown to you, yet hauntingly familiar. Seeing you approach, she smiles then warns you that "Something quite terrible is coming through" the portal. "I did what I could, but Figgmarok the Destroyer hasn't earned his title for nothing. He's wounded and angry, but I can't afford to spend any more time or energy on him. If this were my time and place -- I'm assuming it's yours -- I'd rather he didn't establish himself in it. That portal will close, but I don't think it will do so quickly enough to shut him out. In fact, I know that it won't." You ask her who she is and what she means, but she declines. "If there were time, I'd be happy to tell you, but there simply isn't. Keep an eye on that gate, unless you'd rather beat a hasty retreat...in which case I wouldn't waste even a few more moments here..." She then bows, turns, and strides off toward the road, before disappearing into a cloud of silver sparkles. * In no time, out of the gate emerges a two-headed ogre, nine feet all, its grey skin charred as if from a recent, fiery attack. Brandishing two large spiked clubs the beast stomps toward you. You may either: ** Stand your ground and face the ogre in combat. . Or... ** Retreat. Figgmarok chases you. . *** If you fail the check, the ogre overtakes you and you must confront him. . *** If you pass the check, you successfully outrun the ogre until you find a position from where you may either: **** Stay hidden and let the ogre on his way. Or... **** Launch a surprise attack on the ogre. . ***** If you fail the check, Figgmarok detects your attempt and swats you with a club, inflicting ~40 SP damage. You must then fight the ogre. . ***** If you pass the check, you leap from your position and deal the ogre a severe blow that weakens his stamina and combat ability. . * If you survive by letting the ogre leave, you receive 256 XP to general. The adventure ends. * If you defeat the ogre, you receive an additional 256 XP to general. You find nothing noteworthy on his person, and his weapons are too large and heavy to take. You then return to the site of the magical gate, which is rapidly closing. You may either: ** Watch the portal until it closes. You receive a further 1,024 XP to general. The adventure ends. ** Step into the portal. The gate transports you to the middle of a vast, grassy plain littered with the smouldering corpses of some four dozen ogres. You discover a among the remains, then quickly return through the portal before it closes. You receive a further 1,024 XP to general. The adventure ends. Rewards * 256-1,280 general experience * ~257-288 combat experience *